


Shag Rug

by MoonBalloon



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Relationship Negotiation, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonBalloon/pseuds/MoonBalloon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis supposes it was inevitable. When you spend nearly all day and all night with someone, only so much time can pass before you start to notice the little things. Things you slowly realize are endearing, which evolve into things you realize are attractive.</p><p>A polyamory fic, set around the time Liam first broke up with Danielle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

Their spare room these days is perpetually inhabited by Liam. Louis is the man to go to after heartbreak – he pats your back while you cry and listens to your sorrows, then makes you laugh and gets you drunk. So Liam went straight over after he and Danielle ended things and just never left, it seems. His toothbrush makes its appearance two days into his stay, his overnight bag takes a week, and by the end of the second week, Eleanor finds herself taking the extra winter blankets and jackets out of the guest room closet to make room for Liam’s plaid shirts because he refuses to fold them and put them in the chest of drawers with his jeans and T-shirts.

Louis doesn’t seem to mind and Eleanor knows Liam has been sleeping in the guest room even in his own house because he can’t bear to sleep in the bed Danielle had occupied just weeks previously, so she makes Liam breakfast in the mornings and leaves something for lunch in the fridge so he doesn’t have to survive on crisps while she and Louis go shopping or while she’s at the cinema with Danielle.

Louis goes out with Stan one night, so she and Liam spend the evening watching an old episode of _the Great British Bake Off_ and fall asleep on the shag rug, propped up by some sofa cushions and curled up under a blanket. Louis comes home around two in the morning, slightly drunk, finds them in that state and decides he needs the warmth too. When they wake up in the morning, they find themselves tangled in each other – Louis flat on his back, Eleanor on top of him, and Liam using both of them as a body pillow, one of his legs curled around both of Eleanor’s. She hates cooking, but makes them waffles and eggs all the same because Louis can’t cook for shit even when he’s not hung over and Liam isn’t sure which way to turn the waffle iron.

She’s not sure how it happens, but it becomes a regular occurrence after that. Most nights, they watch a taped episode of _the Great British Bake Off_ and fall asleep on the living room rug. A week in, Louis proposes they move to the bedroom he shares with Eleanor because the telly in there is as big as the one in the living room and a bed is much more comfortable than a hardwood floor, even if it is covered by a shag rug. They marathon _How I Met Your Mother_ one night and suddenly it’s 3 AM and Liam is asleep, taking up over half the bed. Louis and Eleanor squeeze together on one side; in the morning she finds herself with her head on Liam’s shoulder, Louis spooning her from behind. Breakfast isn’t awkward at all and they all take a nap on the sofa after, which is how Harry finds them.

He laughs and laughs and doesn’t stop ribbing them about their “threesome” until Liam goes red in the face and shuts himself in his room. Eleanor wonders out loud why they ever gave Harry a spare key. Harry has a wicked look on his face and demands to be spooned by Louis like Liam had been, so they settle on the rug to continue their _How I Met Your Mother_ marathon from the night before. Harry’s eyelids start drooping halfway through the second episode and he curls up to Louis, yawning into his shoulder. From Louis’s other side, Eleanor strokes Harry’s hair until he falls asleep and he turns into her touch like a kitten.

It’s times like these that she realizes just how young they all really are.

-//-

It’s common knowledge that British winters are horrible and it's common knowledge that Louis Tomlinson absolutely detests the cold; in the past, he’s found that the warmth Eleanor brings to his bed is enough to help him sleep, but he feels there’s something missing now – Liam hasn’t been sleeping with them ever since Harry walked in on them. One night, when Eleanor says she too feels cold even when she’s wrapped in the duvet and pressed tight to Louis, they sneak into the guest – Liam’s – room. He’s sprawled in the middle of the bed, so Eleanor and Louis snuggle up to him from both sides. They wake the next morning to a cheery Liam putting the kettle on and pouring them milk.

His acceptance of this new arrangement is hidden somewhere in their cereal bowls.

Their bed seems too big and too cold after that and one night, a week later, Louis and Eleanor follow Liam into his room after brushing their teeth and he doesn’t protest when Eleanor shimmies out of her robe and slips under the cover. Louis slides in next to her and after a lot of lip-biting and fidgeting and furtive glances at Louis' arm wrapped around Eleanor's waist, Liam gets under the covers next to her, taking Louis' exasperated grin as tacit permission.

-//-

It's hard to tell what time it is; Louis is on his side, certain that he's been sleeping for at least seven hours, maybe more, and he's not sure what's woken him up. It might be the slight scraping of the branches against the window or the sound of Liam's soft rumbling snore, but Louis is pretty sure it's the feel of Eleanor's warm little arse pressed ever so nicely against his morning erection.

This is a dilemma; a delicious, sweetly torturous dilemma, and while he debates what to do, Louis fights against the urge to rub himself against her. It’s not that he’s never woken up El like this before – when they first started dating, every morning began like this since they rarely saw each other. But with only a thin layer of pyjamas between them, it's dangerous territory, he knows. And yet, having thought about it, it's nearly impossible to stop his hips from pushing forward ever so slightly.

It feels incredible and Louis chokes down a little groan because his body is now fully awake and letting him know it with a vengeance, insisting that more rubbing needs to happen now. He's not strong enough to fight the impulse. Cautiously, Louis tightens his stomach muscles and presses against her. Eleanor’s not much of an exhibitionist, so he is fully ready to feign sleep should she make any sort of protest.

She does not. In fact, Eleanor pushes back. This unexpected development startles Louis as much as it thrills him and for a moment, he doesn't move, but the slow grind against his already overly-interested shaft is nearly making him whimper with need. His arm, which has been sedately draped over the cover and along her waist, curls tightly around her frame.

She rubs against him again, more firmly, which thickens Louis’s erection even more in return. He gives a strangled sigh, shifting forward to tug on Eleanor’s ear with his teeth and whisper into it, "If you don't actually say 'no' out loud, this is all right, yeah?"

The only answer he gets is a soft hint of a giggle, but it is more than enough encouragement, and although Louis isn't sure how far matters will go with Liam right there, the here and now feels damned good. He happily slithers against El's lovely cheeks, feeling more and more like a randy teenager.

He moves too much though; the bedsprings creak, nearly giving away the game, and Louis freezes, caught between pushing his luck and waking Liam.

Eleanor has no such qualms; she laughs. The sound is so sweet and utterly relaxed that Louis smiles against the back of her head, lightly kissing her hair. "You are a dangerous woman, you know," he murmurs.

"But you're the one brandishing a weapon," she replies in a dry whisper. “I feel like I'm pressing against a tree trunk!"

This outrageous compliment makes Louis groan and throb at the same time. "Careful, El, it's been a while since I’ve had your ass.” Liam has been home every night and they haven’t had the chance to sneak off and fuck against the front door like they usually prefer to do.

"Let me give you a hand with that…" The offer comes and Louis damned near does too as Eleanor rolls over to face him, her expression perfectly impish. He shoots a glance at Liam and in answer to the question in his eyes, Eleanor's smile softens. "I'll be very good to him too, don't worry."

She looks suddenly worried, as if she’s let too much slip, but Louis only nods, dry-mouthed at her implication, and relief washes over her foxlike features. She presses closer, slipping one small hand into his briefs, fingers curling around his painfully hard cock. It's exciting, this fumbling in the dim light with another person right next to them.

Eleanor’s familiar grip doesn't quite fit around him, but she can’t use her other hand, stuck as it is between her side and the mattress. She strokes him as best as she can in the cramped space and it's all he can do to bite his lips because within a few minutes, her sweet caresses are bringing matters to critical. Louis kisses her entire face, realizing all at once how much he’d missed this – her – and savoring the taste and feel of Eleanor's skin under his mouth.

"El –" he warns, his breathing ragged against her temple as his hips rock forward, driving his cock through her teasing grip, “I –”

Eleanor smothers Louis's moan with an open-mouthed kiss, her fingers deft and strong, squeezing on the upward stroke as his cock swells and spurts, long hot sprays soaking his underwear.

He doesn't care, not while the rich, wild, intimate pleasure sears his frame and leaves him utterly satiated. He gives a last little thrust and sighs against his girlfriend’s mouth, his own lips turning up into a smile.

"Fuck, El. Brilliant. Come here," he whispers gratefully. He tries to pull her in, but Eleanor wiggles her waist out of his grasp, grinning up at him.

"You’re sticky now," she points out, rubbing her hand over his stubble. "You can use a corner of the sheet to clean up…"

"In a moment," Louis sighs, feeling marvelous. "I'm more concerned about you. Come. Here."

Eleanor kisses his chin. "Oh, I've got a plan," she tells him in a whisper. She looks over her shoulder at Liam, then back at Louis as if asking permission. Louis knows her well enough to know what’s going through her mind. He nods his head, suddenly excited to see where this will lead – if it will lead anywhere. He watches with amused curiosity as Eleanor rolls over and presses up against Liam's back. Louis props his head up on his pillow, all the better to see.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not many people read this and it’s been about a year and half, but I actually finished the last chapter. Remember, it's set around the time Liam first broke up with Danielle. Yeah, it’s been that long. I'm trash, obviously.

Liam knows this is a dream. He’s aware of the delicate hands resting on his hips, wrapping around to stroke his chest, and he knows this is a dream because Danielle hasn’t been in his bed in a long time. He curls into himself more tightly but when a warm body presses against his back, he grunts and presses back. The hand on his chest is stroking up to his pecs and back down, going increasingly farther towards his groin every time and he takes a while to bask in the soft touches as this dream turns more… sensual. Liam drifts in and out of sleep, too warm and comfortable to wake up completely, even though he knows he should because this isn’t the real Danielle and he’s pretty sure letting this dream go on because he missed her hands and mouth and _everything_ is just short of pathetic. But the light kisses on the back of his neck and dream-Danielle’s hand stroking the tips of his happy trail feel good, so he grins and keeps his eyes closed. Kisses and rubbing are good; it’s been so long.

He shifts and suddenly the rubbing is much more real and there is another hand stroking his hips and wow, he didn’t know this was that kind of dream. He moans out loud when one hand strokes his nipple and then,

“Hi, Liam.”

Liam starts. He knows that voice and it’s not Danielle at all, it’s _Eleanor_ and Louis is going to _murder him_ for dreaming about her. Eleanor’s hand slips into his pants and he moans again when she strokes the inside of his thigh. She pinches the skin lightly and his eyes fly open. That was a very real pinch. He realizes all at once then that there’s no Danielle, it’s just Eleanor softly touching him and Louis’s thumb rubbing circles on his hips.

Liam turns around and scrambles back.

"Um. What - ?” he’s not eloquent at the best of times and he feels it’s best not to start now when his best friend and his girlfriend are stroking him all over.

Louis pinches his right nipple and Eleanor giggles.

Liam is so, so, so hard.

“El - what - ?” he tries again, but he can’t seem to get the words out.

Eleanor just smiles. “You like me,” she says, like there was never any doubt.

Liam nods in confirmation before he can think of the consequences, but when he looks up at Louis apologetically, Louis is just grinning. His hand comes up to pinch Liam’s other nipple but Liam grabs his wrist and settles Louis's hand over Eleanor’s hip.

“You liiiiike me,” Eleanor says again, a bit sing-song-y. And, God, Liam can’t disagree. Certainly his dick is in love and the rest of him isn’t too far behind judging by the goosebumps that erupt on his arm when she drags her fingers softly along his arm hair. Eleanor leans up on one elbow and softly kisses his lips. Liam very heroically does not lean in for more when she pulls back. He looks at Louis questioningly, but Louis just smiles. And he keeps smiling when Eleanor pushes him onto his back and kisses him again, harder this time. Liam looks out of the corner of his eye at Louis but he’s just leaning up on one elbow, looking at them with interest. Liam closes his eyes and gives himself up to the kiss because - well, what’s good for the goose…

Eleanor tastes sweet and earthy and Liam doesn’t mind the musty feeling of morning breath at all. She stretches out on top of him, rubbing up against his chest and thighs, and Liam feels Louis shift closer, feels Louis settling a hand over Eleanor’s bum and give it a squeeze. Eleanor laughs into his mouth and pulls back, rolls off his chest and to Liam’s other side. Liam totally does not groan in disappointment.

Before he can say anything though, Louis leans in and presses his lips into the hollow of Liam’s throat in what can hardly be called a kiss. It’s sweet and chaste and it makes Liam very, very dizzy. Eleanor turns his head back to her and kisses him again, this time with more vigor. She holds his head in place while she takes what she needs, sucking on his tongue and stroking his cheeks. He gives himself up to her, just tries not to rut up against her.

“I must say, this is a lovely sight to wake up to.”

Liam pulls back quickly, ready to apologize, but then he sees the way Louis is stroking the bulge in his own pants. Louis reaches out to him encouragingly with his other hand and Liam goes willingly. Eleanor is straddling his hips now but it’s Louis who strokes his thumb over Liam’s lips and kisses him. Louis doesn’t mess around, goes straight for the kill. Liam can’t keep up but he tries, he tries to not hump up against Eleanor who is rocking against his boner and he tries to match pace with Louis who kisses like he does everything else – strong and deliberate.

Louis pulls back with a sharp tug on Liam’s lower lip and Liam shudders. Eleanor is still pressing down on his boner when Louis slips a hand underneath his shirt and presses his thumb against his nipple to soften it before pinching it until it draws up tight. Eleanor pulls down his pants just a little and Louis tugs on the hair there with one hand and strokes his nipples with the other while mouthing at Liam’s neck and jaw and ears. Liam is very impressed with this show of multitasking.

Eleanor gets down to business. She puts her hands flat on Liam’s stomach and uses the added leverage to really rock down on Liam’s prick. She doesn’t let him push up into her but it’s heavenly – four hands touching him and Eleanor’s warm heat pressing down on him. Liam can’t hold on anymore. He grabs onto Eleanor’s hips and pushes up against her, making her cry out in surprise. He comes when Louis pulls on his hair and kisses him again. Eleanor keeps rocking against him until he squirms at the overstimulation. She shushes him gently, moves down to straddle his thigh, then nods at Louis, “Kiss him, come on.”

The last thing Liam sees before Louis kisses him is Eleanor slipping her hand into her shorts.

This kiss lasts longer. Louis moves Liam’s head how he wants it, pulls his jaw down to open his mouth wider so he can get at his tongue and, honestly, Liam has had enough. He’s not going to let Louis boss him around. So he pulls Louis closer by his hair and keeps his head still with a strong arm curled around his the back of his neck. They both pull back to watch Eleanor come when they hear her long, drawn out moan. Liam settles his hands on her hips as she shudders on top of him, then Louis gently pulls her down to snuggle against his chest.

There’s silence all around and Louis’s eyes are closed so Liam thinks he might have fallen asleep. But then a hand reaches out to him and Liam goes willingly, lets Louis kiss him again. Eleanor turns around in Louis arms and looks at Liam, grinning, “Thanks for the show.”

Liam blushes a violent red. “I’m not – I’m not gay.”

Louis laughs, “I’m not either, mate. Half the time.”

Eleanor laughs too, a bright and happy sound. Liam smiles at her uncertainly. Louis rolls his eyes and says impatiently, “Look, we’ve slept together every night for weeks now so don’t think we haven’t noticed you slipping out to the loo every other morning before we wake up to take care of Little Liam down there.” Louis nods towards Little Liam.

Liam looks towards the ensuite sheepishly. “Still awkward,” he mutters.

Eleanor sighs, “I know, love, but it’s not much different from what we’ve been doing already. The only thing is, now we get orgasms before cuddles and orgasms are never a bad thing. Especially when they make you gasp so prettily like that, wouldn’t you agree?”

Eleanor looks at him determinedly and Liam finds himself nodding, not uncertainly this time.

But he has to ask. “Is this, like, an experiment? Or a one-off deal or, like, until I move out or…?” He looks at Louis now.

Louis’s expression softens a bit. “We wouldn’t do that to you, Li. You’re not an experiment for us. We like you and we hope you like us too.”

They’re pressed so tightly together that Liam feels more than sees Eleanor nodding in agreement. He looks down at her, nuzzles into her palm when strokes his cheek and presses a kiss to his nose.

“I guess I can do the, um, threesome thing.”

“Ménage a trois,” Eleanor corrects. And Liam believes her when she says, “This isn’t just a threesome to us, Liam.”

Because it’s true, Liam realizes. They had taken him in when he was at his worst and they've all been all the better for it. This isn’t about them experimenting or being gay or bi or anything else on or off the Kinsey scale. This transcends those silly little boxes. This is just them – Eleanor, Louis, and Liam – being happy together.


End file.
